


Dream

by whynotasmile



Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 16:11:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8063116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whynotasmile/pseuds/whynotasmile
Summary: 白目鬼靜去世的那天晚上，代理店主四月一日夢見了他。





	

庭櫻如雪。

煙管在手中裊裊，他拖著一襲蒼藍和服，倚坐長廊的身軀看上去更加飄渺無形。「所以說、是夢啊。」他淡淡吐出煙白，微笑間將異色眼眸投向樹下獨佇的男人。

「四月一日。」

啊，他的模樣如此熟悉。

「遙先生……不對。」四月一日凝視對方稜角分明的輪廓，「百目鬼，你終究來了嗎？」後半句囁嚅成一陣氣息，帶點遺憾。

「嗯。」百目鬼稍稍環顧四周，「原來夢境可以這樣相連嗎？」

「噗、你不是和我困在裡面過，怎麼現在不信？果然老了就笨了。」

「吵死了。」

「啊啊，真懷念。」四月一日緩步至友人身畔，「或許是眼睛的緣故，身為遺留物，能力被尚存在的人保留了下來，也有可能是繼承你祖父的血脈造成。」

「或許吧。」百目鬼拂去店主肩頭附著的瓣櫻。

「不過，這麼多年，外面的世界一定早就沒有記得我的人，」四月一日混雜黯然地輕聲說道：「現在的你說不定還比我有質量呢。」他咯咯笑起來，覆上百目鬼未收回的手。

「一直以來辛苦了。」

「這句話應該是我說的才對吧？」

「不，」百目鬼放下游移至對方臉龐的手，「如果是最後一次，我希望能好好說。」

「我可不會臉紅的喔。」

「真無趣。」他示意四月一日一同席地坐在櫻花樹下，讓對方枕上自己半盤起的腿。酒杯還是酌滿的，不知何時已由長廊放置兩人身邊。櫻花彷彿吹不散吹不亂，恍惚間宛如永不止息，四月一日哼起歌，斟酒淺嚐。

「你的孫子正在趕來通知我的路上，一想到那張和你一樣的臉居然涕淚縱橫，就覺得太不像你了。」他為男人端起酒杯。

「我也是人。」百目鬼吞下那杯清酒，「說起來，你沒有看過我哭。」

「我看過你的皺紋，百目鬼，那些叢生的白髮，那些像你又不像你的孩子們，」四月一日伸手碰觸對方的薄唇，「你不來找我的這幾天，才知道你是我的時間，否則怎麼會這麼漫長？」

「比你選擇守候侑子小姐所等待的，不過就是短短一瞬。」

「……是沒錯呢。」

「那小子應該去找過你了。」百目鬼拉過他輕點的指尖，吻上，「桃木戒指給了他，我說過，要世代保護你。」

四月一日蜷縮身軀，將上伸的手一併抽回，他數著：「這麼做值得嗎？」

「這是我的選擇，他們也有他們的。」

「別留在這裡。」

「你不會讓我留。」

「沒錯，」四月一日撇開視線，「如果沒有很久的話，百目鬼，我想睡一下。」他闔上眼。

「嗯。」

溫熱液體滴落在四月一日的臉頰上，他沒有睜眼，他不需要，故意誤認為是滿庭紛飛的櫻花瓣沾染初春氣息的濕潤；他聽見歌聲，他聽見嘻笑，木魚叩擊，紙張焚盡的裂聲，他聽見哭泣，很多很多的哭泣。

他聽見白目鬼說，再見。

他睡了，沉在水裡，任浮流托載著意識欲抵達終站。

/

「他給我這個，要我交給你。」

桃木戒指。

四月一日沒有忽略它壓著的花瓣，「說什麼漂亮話，百目鬼，接下來也要等待你了呢。」他套上戒指，開口彷若呢喃，「我接受你的委託，可不能反悔啊。」

男子聞言強忍淚水，在踏入店鋪前，風乾一半的淚痕被他胡亂用袖口抹去。

啊，他的模樣如此熟悉。

「曾祖父他……過世了。」

「我知道，」四月一日幽幽自大床起身，握著煙管與戒指，遙望遠方，「他告訴我了。」

/End


End file.
